1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a record apparatus, a recording method, and a disc shaped record medium that allow a reproducing operation and/or an editing operation to be easily performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a recording apparatus such as a camcorder that records video data and/or audio data, several pictures and a sound thereof are recorded as a file. Such a recording and reproducing apparatus may have a display portion such as a liquid crystal display panel and a sound generating portion such as a speaker that allow recorded data to be reproduced and/or edited. In such a recording and reproducing apparatus, when a random-accessible record medium such as a magneto-optical disc is used, the user can designate a file so as to select his or her desired program to be reproduced or edited.
In recent years, as a multi-media system software program, QuickTime is known. The QuickTime is a software program that allows data that varies on time base (this data is referred to as movie) to be handled. A movie contains a moving picture, a voice, and a text. Currently, a QuickTime file format is available as a Macintosh platform of Apple. The QuickTime file format is an MPEG-1 (Moving Picture Experts Group phase 1) program stream file storage format of which a video elementary stream and an audio elementary stream are multiplexed on time base). In the storage format, the entire MPEG-1 file (namely, one whole closed scene) is treated as a sample of the QuickTime file format regardless of the duration thereof. Such a large sample is treated-as one large chunk.
In addition, audio data and video data are stored together on one track (or one medium) in the QuickTime file format. As a new medium type that represents such data portions contained in a large sample or a large chunk, MPEG Media has been defined.
In this case, a file is designated by inputting for example a file name or the like. However, when many files have been recorded, since it is difficult for the user to memorize a file name and so forth of a file for which he or she wants to perform a reproducing operation, an editing operation, or the like, the operability of the apparatus may deteriorate.